The Amazing SpiderWoman Night of the Hunt Act 6
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Penny parker finds her self as on the hunt of a reality show run by SERAFIMA Kravinoff who wants hunt and kill Spider-woman on live TV but nuse a Medicine to make her self more powerfule can Penny parker stop Serafima the hunter and get of Reality tv before it is too late ?
1. Chapter 1

Part one the dark side of reality show

We are shown At penny house at her room she was on her bed working on her homework as she look at the tv that show some new reality show on tv that she found stupid

I can't Belive it said Penny I get spider powers after a spider bites me I end up fighting crooks and bad guys and now I am in my room doing home work and watching a stupid Reality show that make Hollywood the real thing she said she look at her clock and knew it was late to go outside and she knew she had her homework to do

And besides to keep watching the show even know it was pretty bad

On the tv was a middle age woman with dark hair black leather jacket with a lion head on it and black leather pants with boots and her camera team was with her as they move forward to see a White rhinoceros

Okay hunter fans she said we have right here is a White rhinoceros pretty big and really bad now I am going to get my knife and get it she said to the Camra now to go in and get the big boy she said Than she jumps in to the crass and the Rhinoceros see her and go for her but the Woman jumps and knife the rhinoceros in the back and it go back to get her but she gets her gun from her bag and shot it dead cold

Back at new York penny see this and look shock as how could one person do that

I can't belive she did that said Penny as she look at the tv in shock

Well people said the woman this is SERAFIMA Kravinoff saying good night and the show ends right after penny turn her tv off and few the Remote to the side of her bed

Than Penny just look out of her window and knew it was dinner time and went down to the living room only to see her Uncle Martin looking in shock on what he saw on tv

I can't belive it said Uncle Martin way on gods earth they would allow her to kill off a in danger Animal on live tv ? he asked as he was on the phone to one of his mates

Anyway I got to go he said and puts the phone down and Saw penny as she just came down

Oh penny smiled Martin sorry I was ment to do dinner he said

Let me see you watch that show right ? she asked as she saw the tv ad on the paper and show it to him

I did in a way Uncle Martin as he look at it I had no idea she would do something like that he said to penny as he look at it

Belive me that's what tv is for you she said

Back at Africa SERAFIMA Kravinoff was in her van as she drank some beer as look at her new kill as its head was up on her wall

Than her manager shows up with some paper

So how did the show do my friend ? she asked

Not good he replied when you did that kill we got a list full of animal rights team and other people showing up

Ha they don't know a good show if they saw one replied Serafima as she kick her tv down and it breaks

I will find a new kill a kill that will put me on to the top she said as she look at the roof I will find and kill this spiderwoman and prove oh Grate I am she said

The next day at New York At the High school Penny was with Dawne as they walk in to the class room only to see Fran with a really bad picter she did with spiderwoman fighting Seraima Kravinoff

I totally bet she would kick her ass past mars she said showing the picter around

Hey whats going on ? asked Penny as she look at Fran

Fran just saying that Spiderwoman would take on Seraima Kravinoff that big show hunter Leo said to Her

Wait you mean the one that was on Tv last night ? asked Penny

Yeah that's the one replied Leo

Grate said Penny with her head down

Later at a Five star ship Seraima Kravinoff was in her room drinking some kind of med that would make her stronger that she got from a Witch doctor a long time ago

Soon smiled Seraima the hunt will soon stat she said as she got her spear out and few it at a picter of spider-woman

Later at school everyone was at class than the teacher shows up with His suitcase and look at the students and show a smile

Okay everyone said the teacher as you know I gave you some home work he said I would like to see it now he said

Than penny gets her bag and see that she did not have her homework and just remember she was so busy with her Vigilante work that she forgot to give it back to her Thacher

Grate said Penny as she talk to her self its like I got nothing else to do she said

Mr Lanskey said Penny I kind of left it at home she said with her head down

Okay Mrs parker but we will need to talk about it after Class he said to her

Yes sir said Penny with her head down man I bet Captain America never had problems like this she said to her self

Later at the office of Jackie jameson she was with her team with the news of Kravinoff new idea of to kill spiderwoman

We are going to Sponser her Jackie said as she hold the picter of her we are going to get the picter and put it on the front page she said to her news team

Are you sure about this ? asked Brad renumber last time right ?

I am sure about this said Jameson as she look out of the window and I want that spiderwoman cast on my desk first thing she said

Later after school Penny was walking room than saw on the tv of Jackie Jameson on the news

Welcome new Yorker she said as you know Kravinoff will hunt and kill spiderwoman and as you know I have Sponsor her show

Oh Grate said Penny frist I am doing what I can do and now I am on most wanted she said Things can't be any better she said to her self

That's it I am so going home she said Just for one day No mask no bad guys no hero-worship no nothing just some me time she said and she start to walk home

Laster as the ship made it to the dock The ship stops and SERAFIMA Kravinoff walks off as she saw a team of news people wanting to talk to her

She smiled As she walked and look at the flashing lights and people wanting to talk to her

She than see a Black Limo and she go in to it with her team and they drive off

So ? asked Serafima where do we start first ? she asked

Well first off said her boss we need to set Traps and other things up to find her he said to her

Yes smiled Serafima like any hunter I will trap my prey easy she said

Later at Penny house As she just came back she puts her bag down and go in to the Living room to see what is on tv as she got the Remote from the sofa and see what is on

As soon as the tv came on She saw Serafima on the news at a big room

Welcome new York she said as you know I will show how Grate my hunting skills will be and hold her mask with Pride she said

Oh Grate said Penny now I got a mad woman after me now what's next ? she asked As she turned off the tv and lands on the sofa

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Part two the hunt starts

We are shown at SERAFIMA Kravinoff Penthouse were she is working on her hunting skills As she nuse her tracking skills and fighting move than her Manager shows up

Humm Mrs Kravinoff it is time he said

Good she said as she got her Dagger out from her pocket the hunt for the spider starts she said

At Cinatown Penny was in her was eating from chicken rise balls at a shop

Okay this is some good food smiled Penny not like that cheap street vendor food she said as she look out of the window

Than she look at the tv and saw Serafima on the news with her pet Lion

Wait I Lion ? asked Penny as she was talking to her self who on There right mind gets a pet Lion ? she asked

Who looks like she relly wants that spiderwoman said the shop owner than spiderwoman got out of the shop and went around the shop ally to chance in to her spiderwoman costume and web her bag to the wall and go to see Kravinoff and face her once and full all

At the new York times square as Serafima was waiting for the right time to strike at spiderwoman

Than on top of the big sceen tv Spiderwoman shows and looks around for her but cant see her with so many people around

No good said Penny to many people around finding her is like going to find a needle in a hay stack she said but than something happened her spider-sense kick in

As soon as it kick in she got out of the way when a dirt fired at her

Wow that was a close one she said

But than Kravinoff jump from the roof top and land On spiderwoman Than the people of new York see this and so did Jamerson who was in her office

This is so good she said as she was eating some peanuts

Any last words spider ? asked Serafima as she put the Knife close to her neck

Yeah said Penny web eyes she said and Blast some web in to her eyes

Than Penny Trips her and she lands on top of a Bus

Ow she said as she got up

Than saw Spiderwoman getting alway

No she said as she punch the roof of the bus I had her she said I had the spider she said the Med from the Witch doctor shold of work she said

As Penny was swining over the roof top she was thinking of how easy that was for her sure she had to deal with Electra and white dragon and the Enforcers but it was like a side win for her

Okay now that I have shown just who is better maybe just maybe I can just rest and have a day to my self she said

Than At the more roof tops Serafima was jumping over eacth of them and was getting a new kind of dart ready one that would make spiderwoman drop dead

You think you beat me first time spider said Serafima but my new dart is sure to leave you dead for good she said than see Spiderwoman lands on a roof top that is close to her

And she gets ready to make her move as she got ready to fire it Penny spider powers kick in She thaan move out of the way and saw that SSerafima was not going to give up that easy

Okay look said Spiderwoman i relly dont have time for this I have to stop crooks or masked bad guys why dont you do me a favor and get alway from me she said

Than shot out a web and swim past from Towers

At Oblina Osborn house she see this on the tv and thinks of a good idea

Than she gets her phone and make a call to someone

Mrs Octavius ? asked Oblina get the lap ready i have a new test subjet we will need she said on the phone

Later at Kravinoff apertment she came back and gets a can of beer to make her self feel better

You know you shold trie some wine it is much more relaxing said a voice and out of the shadows Oblina shows up with a sliver suitcase

What do you want ? asked Serafima as she started drinking

To give you a offer smiled Oblina i will may you 5000 dollers to go frow one of my little experiment? she asked

Than Serafima looks at the money and smiles what do you have in time ? she asked

Later that night they were driving to a old werahouse and stop by and they walk in side to it and they open the door and see a lap with a woman with her notes

Good to see you Mrs osborn smiled Doctor Octavius i see you have the person you wanted

Yes strap her in to the chair said Oblina and be sure to be carefule with her she said

You got it said Doctor Octavius as she put Serafima in and got out a vial of animal DNA

As you know we have a good d.n.a. of Lion/Tiger d.n.a. said doctor Octavius as she show it to Osborn

Good Good smiled Oblina as soon as she done we will see what she can do smiled Oblina

Than Doctor Octavius puts the Vial in a device that in a tupe go in to Serafima blood stream

Than something happened Serafima eyes become more cat like are skin became a tiger/lion far like and a tail shows up

Doctor Octavius smiles as the plan had worked

It time for a test fun smiled Oblina the hunt for spiderwoman starts she said than leaft the room

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 the hunt for the spider

Later On at the night as penny going around the city shoting out webs having a look before she calls it a night

Okay after everything that happened maybe just maybe I can just go home Penny said

Than on top of a Tower Serafima now in her Lion/Tiger state looks from spiderwoman nuseing her cat like eyes

Good she said Like the spider that come for the prey I will rip you apart she said

At Osborn Hideout her and Octavius are on the computer tracking down Serafima

I have to say you did a wonderfule job smiled Osborn thanks to you adding her D.n.a. we have a ultimate solider on foot she said to her

I only wish to help you on what ever task you set fit Mrs Osborn said Octavius anyway spiderwoman wil be no macth for Krava the hunter she said

Later as Penny was Swinging from her web she was soon Attcked by Serafima who jump out of nowere and they both full to the ground not before penny shot out a web from her wrist and did it just in time than lands down on a Roof of a Van

Okay who are you ? she asked as she look at Serafima the queen from panet of the Lions ? she asked

Not close spider said Serafima I have become more she said I am now more powerfule than you she said

Really ? asked spiderwoman are you Really powerfule ? she asked to me you just look like a rug on the floor she said to her

That's it screamd Serafima you are dead she said and nuse her claws that shot out everywere Penny spider séance kicks in and brely got out alive from that but only one claw damage the mask part on the eye

On man she said that took me a day to fix she said

Too bad said Serafima once I rip you mask off I will put it on my wall she said

Than the news team show up and bystanders show up as well to take picters of the fight that was going on

and at a Taxi shows up and Jameson shows up to be there when Serafima unmask spiderwoman to everyone in new york

Oh Crap said Penny Jameson that's all I need in my 15 year old life she said it is bad I have to face my foe but Jameson no thank you she said

Ready spider for your unmasking ? she asked than Ran for her but Penny jumps just in time and Serafima crash in to a truck and gets knowked out

On the computer seen Osborn see this and it not too happy and nuse a device to transform her back to her Normal self

No said said a Male bystander as he was shock with what he saw

Look I have had it for today said Penny for once no more of this she said to everyone I am just trying to be a hero to you all but I will still be a hero no matter what anyone says she said than shot out a web and go back home

Jameson looks at Serafima and knows it will effect her news paper

Later at the Parker House Penny put her spiderwoman costume under her bed and finally wanted to get some sleep for once and feel a sleep

Later Uncle Martin come back home and she that penny is not in the living room and finds her fast a sleep on her bed he smiles and truns of the Lights

Sweet dreams penny smiled Uncle Martin as he close the door and laft the room

Later that night at the Daily Bugle in Jameson office she is having a fit to end all fits

Grate she said as she frew her mug on the wall not only spiderwoman beat the hunter up the tv network is ending her show and we are not going to get are money back she said

everyone just look at eacth other trying to find the right thing to say than the door opend and a young woman who was in her late 20's show up with dark brown hair and a red/black suit

Are you Jameson ? asked the woman you hired me from Chicago The name is Kate Urich world class tough-as-nails journalist and did the story beind the Daredevil in the city of Chicago she said it is nice to meet you she said as she offverd to sake her hand

Oh yes Mrs Urich said Jameson it is good to finally meet you she said to Kate

Everyone meet Kate Urich she leaft Chicago news team to come to new York to work with us there loss she said to everyone

Thank you smiled Kate tell me were do I started ? she asked

End


End file.
